Chaos Virtual and Real
by silverwynter
Summary: AU. There is a virtual and real world, in which both police forces are not doing what they are meant to do. The problem? Yuffie wants to help fix things, but is being denied by her friends because they think she is too young. Squiffie
1. The beginning

Chaos – The Police

"I wonder what kind of _chaos_ I can cause today…" muttered a shadowed figure as they pressed a code into a plain wristlet that they wore, they then disappeared from sight.

Grumbling was heard from beneath a pillow as "the great ninja" Yuffie awoke to the sound of her alarm clock. Yawning and stretching all the way to the bathroom that was adjacent to her room, she quickly splashed her face with cold water to wake her up immediately. With that out of the way, she scrambled into her regular clothes consisting of a t-shirt, shorts, and bright yellow scarf and hurried down the stairs that led from her attic bedroom to the kitchen (or rather, the door at the back of the walk in pantry located in the kitchen).

Yuffie burst through the door with such vigor that it…startled no one, as they were already used to this kind of entrance from her…every morning. Though she was an orphan, she definitely had a sort of "family," which consisted of Aerith, Cloud, and Leon (whom she called Squall, against his will). Aerith was their city's healer, and Cloud was an ex-mercenary who helped command a branch of the military on occasion. Leon was…well, Yuffie didn't know what he was; just that he was really, really stoic and never liked to be called by his original name: Squall.

Judging from Aerith and Cloud's solemn expressions not Leon's because he was always like that, Yuffie could tell that something was wrong. Figuring this, she asked the obvious question, "What happened?"

Amazingly, Leon was the one that answered, "The police are arresting more civilians, and there is no way to prove that they were innocent because they are not allowed to hold a trial anymore."

"Grr, seriously they are in need of replacement! I mean, police are hardly even needed in this city, we could probably govern by ourselves better without them meddling in affairs that are not in their department…" ranted Yuffie as she recalled all the different times she saw an arrest made for no good reason.

"Please, Yuffie, just eat breakfast. There is nothing that you can do to prevent this from happening, so just calm down and think of other things," Aerith tried to reason with the enraged girl as she handed Yuffie breakfast.

"Fine, fine…Just thinking about them makes me want to strangle them and make them pay for their twisted doings," grumbled Yuffie as she took the plate of waffles offered to her.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, Yuffie reached for some syrup to drown her breakfast with. Eating quietly was not something that she did often, but it allowed her some time to think up a scheme to get back at the police.

"Yuffie…" Cloud started to say when he was cut off.

"WHAT!" growled Yuffie as she glared at him over her food.

He gave her a blank stare then said, "Try to not butcher your food while you think on stuff that you need not be thinking on."

At this, Yuffie flushed a little as she looked down at her "breakfast" which had been completely ripped to shreds by her fork. She bowed her head and ate her waffles without taking out her frustration on them for the rest of breakfast.

Shoving her, rather violent, thoughts to the back of her mind while she brushed her teeth, Yuffie decided to act like herself being super hyper and cheerful for the rest of the day until she got back home from school. When she got home, she would go to the roof and think for a _long_ while on what to do about the police.

"Squall! Can you take me to school?" asked Yuffie, though both she and Leon knew that she actually demanded it.

"The name's Leon, and fine, just get into the car," said Leon, who was already in the car waiting for her.

After he had started the engine, Yuffie immediately turned on the radio to her favorite station. Leon sighed, this happened every day. He reached over and turned off the radio, Yuffie turned it on again, he turned it off, she turned it on…You get the idea.

When they finally arrived at her school, Yuffie hopped out of the car and yelled as she ran to her class, "See you after school, Squall!"

Leon rolled his eyes and muttered as he drove away, "The name is Leon."


	2. School

A/N: I know that this is a rather short chapter, but I thought it would be nice to get something up for those of you who might want to read it…

Chapter 2 - School

Yuffie burst into her homeroom class, panting slightly as she made her way to her desk.

"Miss Kisagari, next time please refrain from interrupting the class by coming in late. This is the third time this week that this has happened, next time you will be sent to the office for your tardiness. Do you understand?" scowled Mr. Thompson.

Purposely ignoring her teacher, Yuffie reclined in her chair, and promptly dozed off into her own little world.

Grumbling to himself, Mr. Thompson marked yet another check next to Yuffie's name on his roll call clipboard. Then, he turned to face the class to continue with the lecture that had been interrupted.

"Finally, it's lunch time!" Yuffie thought to herself as she sprinted off from her fourth period class towards the cafeteria. She quickly paid for her lunch and took it towards a table near the back.

Sora turned around from his spot at the table to see Yuffie walking towards them (Sora, Riku, and Kairi were all seated at the same table), "Hey, Yuffie!"

Riku smirked, then said, "It's about time you showed up; I was getting tired of waiting."

"Riku!!" Kairi admonished him lightly as she giggled.

Yuffie smiled as a greeting to her friends and then sat down to eat her sandwich. This made them all look at her strangely because she would normally burst out talking or something along those lines.

Noticing their stares, she sighed, "Aerith, Cloud, and Squall are talking about trying to infiltrate the police, and that's all they seem to be thinking about these days… They won't even let me help! They think that I shouldn't have to 'worry' about it because I'm still in school and only 16 years old!"

"Oh…" Kairi nodded understandingly.

Sora and Riku looked at each other before they turned their quizzical expressions towards the girls. Sora was the first to say something, "Why can't you help? I mean, you are probably better off without meddling with the police forces, but you already have the experience of a fighter from when we fought the heartless and nobodies, right?"

"That's what I said! Well, not the first part, but the part that I know how to fight…" Yuffie exclaimed then started to stare at the ceiling, as if contemplating how to convince her "family" to let her help.

A/N: It would be nice if someone reviewed to let me know of any problems… Anyways, I will hopefully update sometime soon!


End file.
